


#17 Motorcycles

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Multi, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Siblings, Short & Sweet, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: "...you're my baby brother and if anyone hurts you they will feel the wrath of a smited god."OrSibling fluff.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 1000 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 4





	#17 Motorcycles

She gave a huff, riding home on her girlfriend's motorcycle.

Why did they insist she be home when she was perfectly fine sleeping over at Lizzie's house.

She prepped her mind as she parked it in front of Lizzie's house and made the walk home after kissing her goodbye.

She would've let Lizz drive her home, but she wasn't going to take the chance that her parents could harass her.

That was just praying for violence.

Making her way home, she purposely took her time petting the dogs she crossed paths with.

Her intimidating presence, accentuated by her eye bags and leather jacket, meant that she was given looks as she went about happily petting the good boys.

When she finally got home, it was pretty close to sunset and Lizzie had texted her twice to make sure she absolutely didn't just want to stay the night.

As tempting as it was, Jason wanted to tell her something in person, and she didn't know what, other than a good video game, could get him so excited for something.

Preparing for the onslaught of insults and yells, she opened the door, met with her mother cooking dinner in the kitchen,

"Young man, what have I told you about wearing that!?"

She didn't even give her a passing glance as she ruffled her little brother's hair, moving to go to her room.

"Nothing worth remembering." 

"Don't speak to your mother like that."

She glared at her father, who was blocking the stairs, daring the bastard to lay a hand on her.

Her brother was on his phone, presumably waiting for the perfect moment to record the fight.

But of course he was their little angel, he would never betray his parents.

She loved how stupid they were.

Ignoring her father and deeming the stairs 'tainted', she walked over to her brother,

"Hey, the school's hosting a bake sale, wanna come with?"

"Young man-"

"I wasn't talking to you. Jase?"

Jason shrugged, his phone recording everything that was going on even as he pretended to play on it.

Being in the corner seat was always a good cover.

"Sure, when?"

"Jason!"

Jason pulled out his puppy dog eyes,

"But then you won't have to pay for sweets."

Seeing her mother pause, Rose gave a shit-eating grin.

Begrudgingly, their mother agreed.

"Fine. But you better be home by dinner."

The implied 'or else' was ignored, because it was bullshit.

They couldn't enforce rules when it came to her.

Because they'd get a broken nose if they fucking tried.

Their father gave a huff and stomped over to their mother.

Rose ignored his silent tantrum, plopping down beside her bro and pulling out her phone to text Lizzie, occasionally interrupted by her brother sending a meme.

Dinner was a stilted affair with only Jason bothering to speak, detailing his rather boring day.

Rose knew she'd get the juicy details when Jason snuck into her room that night.

It varied from midnight to one in the morning, but was the reason why both of them had eyebags the size of Texas.

She was right.

At 12:36 AM, Jason carefully opened and closed her door, before bounding over with excitement, barely managing to remember that he needed to be quiet.

Luckily she had three very loud fans that were pretty good at masking sound.

"So?"

He looked so excited.

"Brandon asked me on a date!"

Oh.

Oh her baby brother was dating.

Oh wow she felt old.

"You said yes, right?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically.

How old was he again?

.....Fifteen.....wow.

"Man I'm old if you're already dating."

Jason gave an amused chuckle, tossing a pillow in the general direction of her face.

"Nah, you're only seventeen. A whole life of crippling debt ahead of you!"

Rose snorted, groaning and rolling onto her stomach, voice muffled by the pillow,

"Don't remind me."

There was a comfortable silence as they collected memes to send each other whenever class got boring the next day.

"Hey, you never did tell me when the bake sale was?"

Rose raised a brow as she saved a deep fried meme that she should be ashamed of ever seeing to her gallery,

"Tomorrow from three to seven, what do you take me for?"

Jason gave a snort and there was a momentary pause before he spoke again,

"So....are you actually interested in it?"

Rose shook her head, scrolling through twitter and shifting so her neck wouldn't be in pain.

"Nah, I figured you'd like buying a shit ton of sweets to binge on when you get sad."

Jason only snorted, doing nothing to contest her assumption,

"So, I propose, since bake sales are a little expensive, we instead go and buy you some clothes, because all the basketball shorts are mine now and you really need something other than leather jackets and skinny jeans when summer comes."

Rose gave a smile,

"Sure, only if we also buy you treats to bribe Brandon with and something nice looking, because while your geek shirts are nice, your basketball shorts are not."

Jason turned on to his back, whining,

"But Brandon said it was casual~!"

Ruffling his hair, she snorted,

"Yeah no, it's your first date and I'm the one who gets to give him the shovel talk since mom and dad are shitbags."

A bout of quiet laughter erupted.

"Man I still can't believe they haven't found me out, I'm not exactly subtle when gazing at hot dudes on the street or in magazines."

Rose snorted, plopping back down onto the bed.

"They only found me out because I wasn't having their shit anymore, and if they try to hit either of us they know damn well I'm not afraid to kick them in the balls and break their fucking noses."

Jason gave a laugh, his face red,

"Ah-um, you don't need to do that-"

Rose sat up again and locked him in a headlock, subjecting him to a noogie for the crime of doubting her love,

"I absolutely do, you're my baby brother and if anyone hurts you they will feel the wrath of a smited god."

They both laughed before checking the time.

It was nearing 3 AM.

Rose waved goodbye as Jason snuck back to his room. 

She proceeded to stay up for another hour watching YouTube videos and crying as she looked over the r/traaaaaaannnnnnnnnns subreddit.

She sent Jason a gay Pepe meme the next morning. 

He responded with a deep fried **B E A N S** that should not have caused her to nearly suffocate as she made her way to Lizzie's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Sibling fluff is the best.
> 
> Fluff is the best.
> 
> I didn't write angst for once, YES!!!


End file.
